Diego Bogo
Diego is a 5 year old cape Buffalo and the youngest child of Chief Bogo and Zahra. He is also the little brother to Yejide. He is owned by MidnightCollies. Diego is a gruff and tough by like his daddy. He's always there to jump into fights if it means standing up for one of his friends, he's never violent otherwise. Like Bogo, he's also got a bit of a temper and can get irritated easy. He's very particular about who he makes friends with, and those he does befriend he loves like they were family. Around his friends and family he's really sweet, fun and kind. He's a huge goof and loves to playfully tease and joke around with those closest to him. 'General' This lil boy is almost a clone of his father. He shares Bogos blue tinted fur and light grey snout. Like his mother though, his hooves are white with the fur around them being light grey. His eyes are light turquoise like his mother. As a teenager/adult, he's tall and muscled like his father, with long curled horns. 'Attires' Undecided Stories By Me: * The Animal Inside Me Stories By Others *He loves his big sister Yejide to bits and loves to send time with her. He can get on his sister's nerves from time to time and like all little siblings, he can't help but playfully tease her sometimes. *As a teenager, he's late hitting puberty but once he does he shoots up like a daisy, quickly passing all of his friends in height (and weight). He's a athletic teen and likes to stay in shape. He plays on the football team and is a monster on the field. *He also gets on his fathers nerves from time to time and finds it hilarious when Bogo looses his temper. Diego has an attitude just like his father as a kid so it's not that hard for them to get at each other. Diego usually ends up running away to his room with his father threatens to take his game consoles off him. * Through his childhood, he was always teased by others about him and Kristina being in love, since they were so close. The teasing continued all the way through school stopping only when they finally reached high school. *In high school, he starts to date Kristina Clawhauser after the two got paired up by chance by their schools dating app. They thought they'd give it a try, to see if it would work and surprisingly it did. They two had a great time on their date and continued to go out all through high school. Diego did eventually propose to her, which took him way longer to do than it should have. The two live happily together for the rest of their lives. *After he finishes high school, he's a bit clueless as to what type of job he wants to have. He ended up not going on to college and got work from all different places in Zootopia. It took him a while to settle on a job but he finally found one that suited him well. A lumberjack. His strength and size make him a valued workforce, and his job combines two of his favourite things- breaking stuff and lifting stuff. 'Family' *Chief Bogo (father) *Zahra Bogo (mother) *Yejide Bogo (Sister) *Kristina Clawhauser (Future Wife) 'Friends' *Kristina Clawhauser *Mirage Lionheart Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Mammals Category:Mammal Category:Buffaloes Category:Cape Buffaloes Category:Animals Category:Hoofed animals Category:Relative to Chief Bogo Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Prey Category:Present Gen Category:Downtown Zootopia Resident Category:MidnightCollies OC